


Purity

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: What happens when Kunhang finds himself in a land where he has never been before, yet remembers so clearly?





	1. Prologue

Kunhang flipped through the pages of the fairy tale book he just finished reading, a small content smile gracing his lips as he closed the book. The sounds around him finally coming back as he focused on the chaos that was his school classroom. The teacher was seated at the front of the room, head in his hands as he probably tried to hold back his rage, while students spoke at volumes that were too loud for a school. It was a free period, but even then everyone had to stay at a certain volume, sadly no one in this school cared for anyone. Kunhang sighed as he placed his book down onto the top of his desk. He noticed the groups of students whispering as they looked towards him, gossiping. Kunhang was not knew, but he was an orphan, an unwanted child given to the government that is using the taxpayers money to let him go to school. And all the students whose rich families complained about such things hated him. To them, he was the reason their mommy’s and daddy’s refused to buy them that new gucci belt, or porsche. 

He sighed softly as his handed gently traced the cover of the old book, it was his favorite. It was the only object left with him when his family dropped him off at the orphanage. It had been 17 years, and this book was still the only connection he physically had with his biological parents. The sound of the teacher clearing his throat made the students look up, putting away anything that was not allowed during class, and they began another set of lectures. 

As the bell signaled that the students could go home after stay for night classes, Kunhang could feel eyes on his back. Being president of the garden club, he had to go up to the roof to check on the greenhouse. While he climbed up the steps, he could hear faint steps following him, but he didn’t look back. It wasn’t like it was new thing either. When he made it to the rooftop, his attention went from the plants to the students who stood at the exit. 

“What’s up orphan boy? Gotta check up on you neglected plants?” one of the boys asked as he got closer to Kunhang, backing him up. “You’re such scum, wasting our parents hard earned money, and making the government waste it on your stupid tuition to go to this school. You’re disgusting.” He spat as he started to poke at Kunhang’s chest, making him jerk backwards. His foot hit the small wall that kept him from falling off the building. “What? Got nothing to say scum?” kunhang held back the feeling to vomit as he cafs hit the wall again. His mind raced as he took in his surroundings. “No wonder your parents didn’t want you, you’re a piece of shit. No one would want a son like you.” The boy literally spit in Kunhang’s face, as he got chest to chest with him. “And no one will miss you, or even remember you.” He smirked darkly. Kunhang felt the hands on his chest, and the pressure of being pushed. He felt the air leave his lungs as gravity took over, forcing him down four flights towards the cement that was the ground. He heard the smack that was his body hitting the ground, he could hear the laughter of the boys from the roof as they roared through the air. But he couldn’t feel anything as his eyes closed and all he could see was darkness.


	2. Chapter One

Kunhang shot up out of bed, rapidly sucking in air as he looked around the orphanage’s sleeping quarters. What a nightmare… he thought as he placed a hand over his pulsing heart. He felt tears fall down his cheeks slowly at the memory of his dream. “It felt so… real?” he whispered as he got out of bed, he glanced to see if anyone was still in bed, but no one was inside the room. He quickly took a shower, dressing himself in his uniform, before walking out of the orphanage and to the closest bus station. He slowed his steps, lowering his head to not make eye contact as he stood amongst other people. His thoughts kept going back to the nightmare he had. His body felt tense as he boarded the bus, hoping that he wouldn’t have to deal with his bullies today, not after that dream. 

After fifteen minutes, Kunhang was walking towards his school’s entrance when he accidently bumped into a tall figure, causing him to fall and for the person to stumble. “I’m so sorry.” Kunhang whispered guiltily as he refused to look up at the person who stood above him. 

“W-what?” the man stuttered. After a moment, Kunhang chanced a glance and caught the boy, who was around his age, staring at him with a confused look. “I-it’s okay, man. I just didn’t think… nevermind. I’m Lucas.” He introduced, extending his hand slowly. Kunhang hesitantly took it, letting the boy pull him up to his feet after.

“I’m Kunhang.” he mumbled. Lucas hummed as a wide grin spread across his face. “Do you go to this school?” The boy looked back at the school, sucking his bottom lip slightly before turning back to Kunhang. 

“Yeah, you could say I go there. Do you?” Lucas stated softly as he watched the boy’s eyes twinkle in fear as he stared at the school.

Kunhang sucked in a breath as he shuddered from a memory. “Sadly.” Lucas nodded. “Aren’t we late to class, we should head to class.” Kunhang stuttered out as he blushed from Lucas’ stare. The taller boy panicked as he followed Kunhang through the doors, and towards his classroom, his face flushing. “You’re homeroom is down this hallway too? This is so weird, I’ve never seen you before.” Kunhang mumbled as he noticed the boy following. 

Lucas laughed awkwardly. “Actually, I was transferred into a new class recently. A212.” Lucas mumbled as they stood in front of the closed classroom door, Kunhang gave him a look, before opening the door to A212, walking as quickly as possible to his seat. The professor just continued the lesson without looking at the two interrupting the class. Lucas looked around in confusion before taking the seat next to Kunhang, smiling softly at the boy when given a look. 

After a few moments, Kunhang heard the boy from his nightmare voices, his body going rigid as he heard him and his friends laugh. “That orphan boy, such a pity isn’t it?” he overheard, Kunhang froze, he went to glance behind him towards the boys, but was stopped by Lucas. The boy was smiling happily at him, showing a drawing of a cute bunny. 

 

“Look it’s adorable.” Lucas giggled childishly, Kunhang couldn’t hold back the smile as he forgot about the boys behind him. Lucas held up his finger for signal he needed a minute as he drew another drawing. After a couple of seconds, Lucas showed him a drawing of a fairy flying. Kunhang’s smile brightened, he motioned for Lucas to hand him the drawing, tearing it out of the notebook and keeping it as he handed the notebook back. 

After classes ended, Lucas waited until the other students left the room as he stood up and looked down at Kunhand, “Come with me, I want to show you something.” he stated as he held out his hand. Kunhang hesitated before taking it, and was dragged off the school’s grounds. They walked over a few blocks before Lucas led them down to the trails of the forest. Kunhang sucked in a breath as he felt his heart race. 

“Where are we going? We’ll probably be late again, and I don’t think our professor will be happy.” He stated shakily as he was dragged. Lucas smiled reassuringly, a hint of sadness hidden in his eyes.

“No one will notice we’re gone. Don’t worry, it’ll be worth it, Kunhang.” Lucas let go of the boy’s hand as he slowed his steps, turning off the path and into the dark treeline. Kunhang followed hesitantly behind. After a few minutes Lucas laughed giddily as they both stepped out into a clearing of a field of flowers and a maze of hedges. Lucas rushed forwards, waving for Kunhang to follow him. The smaller boy looked around in awe as he tried to keep up with the taller boy. He didn’t realize they had made it to the middle of the maze were a large cherry blossom tree stood and a bed of beautifully grown grass laid underneath. 

Kunhang felt his eyes water at the beauty. “Wow.” was all he could say as Lucas dragged him down to lay down on the grass under the tree, looking up at the sky, Kunhang hadn’t realized the sky had started to turn dark. Lucas giggled at his shock. 

After what felt like hours, Lucas turned his head to look at Kunhang. “What were you thinking about earlier today? You don’t have to tell me, but you seemed to be distracted.” Lucas asked softly as he let Kunhang silently stare back at him.

For a moment Lucas didn’t think he would respond. “I had a bad nightmare… it felt so real that when I woke up, even my body felt numb.” He mumbled as he looked back up at the sky. Lucas’ eyes stared holes into Kunhang’s profile before he also looked up at the sky. “I dreamed that those boys behind him in class pushed me off the roof, and it felt so real… I don’t. I just can’t accept that it was only a dream.” He whispered as he stared at his hand.

Lucas hummed softly as he let the words settle into the calm air. Kunhang laughed bitterly, “I’ve alone my whole life, I’m an orphan and the others know this. I’m bullied not because of my actions or my decisions, but of what my parents had done. I couldn’t of stopped them from giving me up, I don’t even know if that’s the reason why I was given to an orphanage.”

Lucas frowned, “sometimes it’s better to be alone.” he whispered. Kunhang let out a sad giggle as he turned to face Lucas. 

“You know, my favorite fairytale has always been Peter Pan. It’s very childish, but… I’ve spent my entire life dreaming of Neverland, wishing to go there.” he giggled, “If only fairy tales came true.” Lucas’ smile was small, but Kunhang saw the smallest hint of sorrow. 

“Ya, if only…” Lucas said as he let the wind blow through the air, making the nature surrounding them move as if it were dancing. “But if you truly look around you, Neverland could be here, right in front of you.” He spoke as he sat up. Kunhang looked around, smile growing as he watched the tree move and the hedges of flowers dance against the wind. 

“Yeah…” Kunhang turned his smile to beam at Lucas, “You’re right, Lucas. Thank you.” a tear rolled down his cheek. “Thank you so much for being the first person to be kind to me. You don’t understand how much this means to me.” Kunhang felt his lungs restrict as a sob retched through his body. Lucas frowned as he held the crying boy. His eyes darkened as he felt the boy shake as he cried his eyes out. 

“Don’t worry, Kunhang. You’re no longer alone, you’ll never be alone anymore.” he whispered. “We will forever be together.” he kissed the crown of his head.


End file.
